The University of Iowa has independently funded and established mentors in Surgical Oncology to train the next generation of surgeon-scientists to independently conduct basic, translational and clinical research. Trainees will be MD or MO PhD post-graduates who have completed at least two years of surgical residency training. Three training slots per year are sought in a typical two year training program in either a Basic Science or Clinical Research Track. Program leadership is provided by the Head of the Department of Surgery, who serves as Chair of the eight member Executive Committee. Three Associate Directors for Basic Science Research help administer the Basic Science Research Track. Three Associate Directors for Clinical Research help administer the Clinical Research Track. The Executive Committee will monitor progress through periodic oral and written reports from both the Trainee and the individual Trainee's three or four member Trainee Advisory Committee. Preceptors actively collaborate through the University of Iowa's NCI-designated Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center and the NIH-designed Institute for Clinical and Translational Science. Additional guidance will be provided by a six member External Advisory Committee, comprised of national leaders in Surgical Oncology with experience in administrating T32 training programs. Two Diversity Advisers (one internal, one external) will assist in recruitment and retention of underrepresented Trainees. Research training will consist of: (1) required core curriculum including training in research design, management, ethics and data analysis, (2) an individualized curriculum developed in collaboration with the Preceptor and Trainee Advisory Committee, (3) Preceptor-directed research project in either a basic science laboratory or clinical research group, (4) basic and clinical science-oriented interactive seminars, and (5) attendance at national meetings. Trainees will be provided with the fundamental skill sets, knowledge and experience needed to successfully compete for independent research funding in Surgical Oncology. RELEVANCE: The need for surgical oncologists trained in research disciplines is critical. Surgeons are often the first health care professionals to treat cancer patients. A thorough understanding of cancer biology is essential in enabling the surgeon to advance the treatment of patients with solid organ malignancies and to be a successful clinician in a multidisciplinary team.